


Lock

by wolffairy506



Series: Daily Prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, aaron is super sad... Not really explained why but..., eric has to be strong, idk if this deserves a graphic violence tag but..., poor cinnamon rolls, possible suicide triggers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't ever lock the doors on me again,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead"

"Aaron, why do you do this to me?" A ginger haired man yelled, hands yanking at a door handle.

" _AARON_!" He screamed, resorting to pounding the length of his forearms against the ivory white door. Inside Eric could hear crying, things falling. He spun his chestnut gaze around quickly, looking for things for unlock the door. Eric noticed a hatchet leaning against the wall twenty feet or so away. He hurried off for it, ignoring the pain in his booted-foot.

The coppery haired man snatched the axe up in his slender hands, and raced back to the ivory slab of wood. He chopped at the door handle wildly, panic lending strength to his lean muscles.

At last, the door gave way, and Eric threw the hatchet to the ground and burst in.

Aaron sat on the floor, a piece of broken glass embedded in the vulnerable part of his left wrist. The expression on his face was scared in a way, but also vacant. He looked far away, his skin pale like a ghost's.

Eric grabbed Aaron's arm, and examined the extent of the wound. He finally opted to pull the shard out of the taller man's wrist. He moved his graceful finger to a good leverage point on the glass, using his other hand to pin down Aaron's arm.

His brunet boyfriend let out a pain-filled scream as Eric tugged the shard out, and proceeded to investigate the cut.

It was a deep wound, but Eric wasn't sure if the cut had severed any main arteries. However, scarlet blood still pumped out of the cut and covered Eric's pale, shaking fingers. It wasn't a good sign.

"I'm taking you to Denise, _now_." He breathed raggedly, tears welling in his panicked eyes.

Aaron was crying as well, his big blue eyes red and swollen. He had begun to shake, and his balance grew weaker quickly.

Eric pulled his bleeding boyfriend to his wobbly feet, and half carried him to the clinic.

They burst through the door, calling for help. " _DENISE!!_ " Eric yelled, hands and shirt dappled with blood. The blonde nurse emerged from a backroom of supplies, her face dark and serious.

"Get him over here," she yelled back, pulling out a plastic, wheel-born 'bed'. Eric did as she said, laying Aaron down on it as she departed from the couple to the backroom.

She emerged seconds later with materials in her hands, eyes determined.

"Will-will he be okay?" Eric asked through tears as Denise set to work.

"I don't know." She hollered back, pressing a thick strip of gauze onto Aaron's wrist. Blood soaked through it in a matter a seconds, staining Denise's hands. She swore under her breath.

"Eric! Grab that cloth and apply as much pressure as you can! We have to stop the bleeding!" The ginger did as he was told with blinding speed, using all of his weight and strength to press the cloth down.

Aaron's howls of pain grew quieter, and his eyes slipped shut.

Eric opened his mouth to yell, but Denise stopped him. "He's just passed out," she hollered, checking Aaron's vitals frantically.

Eric's hands trembled as he continued to apply pressure to the suicide wound.

" _Please_ , baby, I love you, so many people love you," he yelled urgently through sobs. " _I love you_... Don't leave me! Keep on fighting, baby, please!"

 

Blinding light struck into his eyes. He was vaguely aware of dull pain in his wrist as he lay in defeat for a few moments. At last, he let his eyes flutter open. More blinding light blanking his vision, but once it returned, he became aware of a ginger haired man holding his uninjured hand.

Tears spilled down his face, eyes red as puffy-- it looked as if he'd cried all night. The cries came out as ragged sobs now, mouth twisted into an upside down smile. He tightened his grasp on the injured man's healthy hand, fingers shaking.

"Oh-- Aaron--" he whispered through tears. "I was _so worried-_ -" his voice cracked, and he trailed off. " _Don't ever lock those doors on me again,_ " Eric shook all over, lip quivering.

"I thought I lost you-- I thought... I thought I'd never see that handsome face looking at me again... I thought-" he broke off again, leaning in to meet Aaron's lips with his own.

The brunet tasted like tears and blood and sleep as Eric kissed him. His mouth moved over Aaron's thick lips, pale hands cupping the brunet's stubble speckled chin.

The pair broke away, cheeks flushed. Aaron looked ashamed. "I'm sorry," he croaked out, blue eyes falling to the floor.

Eric's eyebrows raised. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. Just know that those bigots are wrong. What we have is true love, and you mean a great deal to me. _You. Are. Loved, Aaron._ So loved. And you dying is something that I can't bear."

Eric still leaned over his boyfriend, so Aaron captured his pale hand in his uninjured one and pressed it to Eric's muscle taught chest.

"I love you too much to hurt you anymore," he whispered, lips inviting another kiss.

Eric shed another tear. "Just never do this again. Too many people care for about you for you to just disappear. _Love yourself, Aaron. You have good reason to_." The ginger leaned in for another slow kiss, Aaron's lips drawing his sad thoughts away, if even for a moment.


End file.
